


backseat serenade

by tylersmigraines



Category: Twenty One Pilots, joshler - Fandom
Genre: 21p, Blowjobs, Gay, LGBT, M/M, Smut, all time low - Freeform, josh antd tyler, joshler - Freeform, joshler smut, twentyonepilots - Freeform, tøp - Freeform, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:53:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7378708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tylersmigraines/pseuds/tylersmigraines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>josh and tyler have sex for the first time in the back of a car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	backseat serenade

 

 _ **"t-tyler"**_ , josh groaned through shaky breaths as the younger boy simultaneously kissed him roughly and fumbled to open the door of his car. only moments before, they were at pete's house having a party, that was until their make out session got a little too heated and they decided to move somewhere else. and in their drunk minds, the car seemed appropriate.

tyler had been admiring josh from afar. the way that he bit his lip when he was thinking and the way that his pink hair stuck up in all directions just drove him crazy. being on the basketball team had created an instant social boundary between the two, it wasn't normal for the jocks to hang around with kids like josh who spent their days alone listening to music. josh 's separation from tyler just seemed to make him more hungry for him, creating a sense of wonder and curiosity surrounding the boy.

they had, just that night, realized that they had a lot in common: they liked the same music, shared a passion for taco bell and most importantly, they had both secretly fallen in love with eachother.

their kisses were rough and sloppy, but still contained extreme desire and passion. tongues dancing and darting in and out of the others mouth, tasting every inch and bathing in the moment. although josh was above tyler, pinning him to the car, he was being rather submissive and cautious of hurting the younger boy. it was obvious that he had never done anything of the sort beforehand.

eventually, after a brief moment of thought, tyler managed to swing open the back door and the two boys fell backwards uncomfortably across the leather seats. the sharp moment of pain didn't stop them though as tyler rolled over, taking josh with him. the taller boy was now straddling a flustered josh, looking lustfully into his eyes and reading his entire demeanour.

after breaking the kiss to carefully discard josh's t-shirt, he began to place soft kisses down his chest and lower abdomen, leaving josh squirming underneath him, being unable to resist tyler's every move. josh thrust up needily, trying go gain some friction against his growing erection. tyler rolled his hips against josh 's, ripping a pornographic moan from the older boys mouth.

once tyler reached the waistband of josh 's skinny jeans, he gazed up at the boy beneath him. nervous sweat had matted his hair down to his forehead and it looked beautiful to tyler. knowing that he had done this to the boy, made him moan, made him sweat, made him feel good. josh nodded in approval and without hesitation, tyler grabbed his trouserlegs and slid off josh's jeans and underwear all at once. he took a moment to take in the boy's length, admiring his size and the soft blush adorning his face as he looked down of tyler. at once he took it into his mouth, bobbing down about half way and returning back up to kitten lick the tip.

josh was already shaking at his touch, small goosebumps appearing on his arms and relief still resting in his stomach at the fact that his crush wasn't just some kind of delusional fantasy.

 _ **"so big"**_ , tyler moaned needily as he licked a stripe up josh 's now aching cock, making eye contact with him as he did so.

tyler managed to pick up his pace, throat fucking josh, watching him grip the faux leather seating to hold himself down.

precum was leaking from the tip of josh 's cock and tyler sat back on his heels to let it run from his mouth proudly.

josh smiled his signature grin and sat up to capture tyler's soft lips in a slow, loving kiss. he placed his hands on the younger boy's sharp jawline, guiding his movements and treating him with the care that he deserved. the taste of josh's precum was prominent on tyler's lips as he kissed them, whining sexually at the thought.

 _ **"roll over"**_ , tyler whispered through the kiss and josh complied, shaking his ass playfully towards the other boy. he could hear tyler removing his shirt and underwear before those all familiar lips were pressed to his lower back. _**"you don't mind this do you?"**_ , he questioned and josh assured him that it was okay.

tyler pulled apart josh's asscheeks and pressed his tongue tentatively against his entrance. josh exhaled loudly at the unfamiliar but amazing feeling. a breathy, _ **"t-ty"**_ , escaped josh's mouth as tyler dipped his tongue roughly into his ass, feeling the warmth of the boy as he pressed back against tyler.

once tyler had left the boy almost screaming, he removed his tongue and spat into his hand, slicking himself up at josh's gaping entrance. _ **"you ready for my cock"**_ , he spoke, emphasizing the last word just enough to make josh shiver. _**"y-yes daddy"**_ , josh moaned, causing tyler's cock to twitch at the nickname.

he cautiously pressed the tip in and pulled out again to test josh's reaction. once the boy beneath him had made a noise of pleasure, he pushed in once more, fully this time.

obscene moans were coming from both boys as tyler began to thrust more viciously. _ **"harder!"**_ , josh practically screamed as tyler fucked him brutally, his face pressing against the car door. praises such as _**"you're so tight"**_ and _**"you're perfect babyboy"**_ were slipping from tylers mouth as he neared his climax.

it didn't take long before tyler was screaming josh's name as he came in hot white spurts inside of the boy. his cum was dripping slowly down josh's exposed hole as tyler ignored the pleasure to lean over to help josh to his climax. tyler gripped the base of the older boy's aching cock and began to pump it quickly, whilst sucking a bright red hickey into his neck. _**"i-im gonna c-"**_ , he spluttered as he spilled all over the interior of the car, some getting on tyler's fist.

tyler sat back triumphantly as he watched josh shake from the powerful orgasm he had just experienced. when josh turned round, exhausted, he was greeted with the sight of tyler licking his cum off of his hands. _**"you're so beautiful"**_ , he murmured when his eyes met josh's, _ **"so, so beautiful".**_

their lips met for another quick kiss but shortly after they pressed their foreheads together.

_**"i love you so much tyler joseph".** _

_**"i love you too joshua dun".** _

**Author's Note:**

> 1.1k words of sin my frens
> 
> i am such a slut for bottom josh oH MY


End file.
